A. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the art of snow throwers having a snow discharge chute and deflector; and, more specifically, related to the remote adjustment of the snow chute and deflector using a single joystick control.
B. Description of the Related Art
Snow throwers are well known in the art to include a snow chute and snow deflector through which snow is discharged from a snow-gathering unit. It is also known to provide remote, selective adjustment of the snow chute and deflector. In this manner, the operator can adjust the snow chute and deflector without leaving the control area of the snow thrower. In the case of a walk-behind snow-throwing unit, the operator can adjust the degree of rotation of the snow chute and the angle of the pivoting snow deflector from behind the steering handle. In the case of a riding snow throwing unit, the operator can adjust the snow chute and deflector without leaving the seat of the snow thrower riding unit. This provides for safe and convenient operation of the snow thrower.
One such invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,927 to Sosenko, which discloses an electrical-powered snow blower discharge chute adjustment mechanism, generally comprised of a meshingly-engaging gearing arrangement. A pre-positioned toggle switch is disclosed to be positioned at the operator station of the snow blower and is electrically connected to a motor, permitting the operator to selectively control the direction of rotation of the discharge chute. A snow deflector is also disclosed, to be pivotally attached to the chute outlet end for permitting control of the trajectory of the discharged snow, via a mechanical control linkage.
Known snow throwers may use a mechanical linkage to selectively adjust the position of the deflector. The linkage may be in the form of a cable or cables supplying only tension force in a plurality of directions facilitating movement of the deflector. The linkage may also be in the form of rigid linkage rods used in conjunction with springs. Some manufacturers purposely construct the adjustment mechanism so that a substantial resistive force is required to change the angle of the snow deflector. The resistive force is implemented so that operation of the snow thrower does not inadvertently change the angle of the snow deflector during regular usage. Both cables and linkages require substantial force from the operator to affect movement of the snow deflector. This may require the operator to let go of the snow thrower handles to use both hands to shift the mechanical device.
Known snow throwers may include separate controls for adjusting the rotation of the chute and for adjusting the angle of the snow deflector. Typically, this includes a mechanical lever connected to a mechanical linkage for adjustment of the snow deflector and may include an electrical switch for adjusting the rotation of the snow chute.
It would be advantageous to provide a snow thrower having a single control unit for adjusting both the snow chute and deflector. It would also be advantageous to provide a single control unit that works easily and consistently in all climates and temperatures. The invention of the present application accomplishes these advantages. The difficulties inherent in the art are therefore overcome in a way that is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results.
One object of the present invention is to provide a snow thrower having a single control lever for use in selectively adjusting both the snow chute and snow deflector.
It is another object of the present invention to provide electric motors to affect rotation of the chute and pivoting of the deflector.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a joystick control as the single control lever.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a plurality of directions of movement of the single control lever for adjustment of the snow chute and snow deflector.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a single control lever including a trigger switch.
According to the present invention, there is provided a snow thrower having a frame and ground-engaging wheels operatively coupled thereto. There is also provided a snow-gathering unit operatively attached to the frame and powered by a snow thrower engine, also attached to the frame. A snow chute is included being generally tubular in shape, and operatively communicated to the output of the snow-gathering unit at one end and operatively connected to a snow deflector at the distal end from which snow is discharged from the unit. The snow chute has fixedly attached thereto a gear or other power transferring means, which is operatively connected to an electric motor. Likewise, the snow deflector is operatively coupled to a second electric motor for use in adjusting the angle thereof. Each of the first and second electric motors is electrically connected to the single control lever or joystick.
The joystick may include first, second, third and fourth directions of movement. Adjustment of the joystick or lever in a first direction provides a signal to the electric motor to rotate the chute in a first direction. Adjustment of the joystick or lever in a second direction signals the electric motor to rotate the chute in an opposite direction. Similarly, adjustment of the joystick or lever in a third direction pivots the snow deflector upward. Likewise, adjustment of the joystick or lever in the fourth direction signals the second electric motor to adjust the snow deflector downward.